Poppin' Pills
by toastytoast124
Summary: Connor struggles with a drug addiction but Annalise and Oliver are there to help.
1. Chapter 1

When Connor lied to oliver and said he had a drug addiction, he did it to cover up the fact that he had participated in a murder. Now, as he popped two more oxycodone pills, he realized it wasn't a lie. He did have a bit of a drug problem.

Things at the Keating house were as normal as could be following the events of sam's murder, except that stress was higher than ever; Especially for connor. He had barely managed to patch up he and Oliver's relationship, he had just helped kill someone and hide the evidence, finals were here, and there was the extra workload that came with working alongside Annalise. Things just became too tough.

The first time he tried using drugs was when everyone disbanded after they killed Sam and destroyed his body. He went back home to his apartment which was a mess like always. He went promptly to his bathroom and unlatched his medicine cabinet which was behind two panels of mirror. Oxycodone. That's the only thing he found besides extra toothpaste, an unopened bottle of advil, and his anti-depressants that that he refused to take.

It started off as taking 2 pills to get the temporary feeling of euphoria, but it soon became three as his body required more to get the same desired effect. He finished the bottle in his medicine cabinet which led to him buying off the street. Which lead to having no money. Which lead to less. which lead to weight loss.

Oliver was the first to notice Connor's symptoms. His body was more pale, and his overall sex drive was less than before. He thought maybe Connor was cheating on him, but felt guilty when he found the half empty bottle of pills in his backpack.

"What's this Connor?" Ollie asked. He took the pills from his backpack and walked to the couch where Connor was nearly asleep. "Connor, you said you stopped using!"

"Ollie," Connor said frantically. He rolled off the couch and tried to take the bottle from him. "Ollie, I tried,"

"Seriously, Connor?" Ollie said, shocked. The pain was clear in his voice. He brought the pills to his sink and emptied them down the drain against Connors protest. "We are going to get you clean, o-"

The door slammed closed behind Oliver; Both Connor and his bag were gone.

Connor breathed in the chilly winter air. He had an overwhelming feeling of guilt, he was shaking from the cold, and he was about to cry; Just like the night Sam died. But this time he couldn't run to his amazing ex-boyfriend.

He counted the money in his wallet before calling and meeting his dealer who sold him another bottle; That's all he had enough cash for. He popped four pills (an extra to forget about Ollie for a few hours) before getting in his car again.

He was halfway home when he got the text.

Group text: Keating 5

7:45 pm: Meet at the office ASAP

Despite being the closest to the office, Connor was the last to come in. He spent at least ten minutes in his car preparing himself for how he was going to act as he was obviously on something. Even if his hysterical laughter, rigid breathing, or dilated pupils didn't give him away, the dark circles under his eyes or his shaky movements would. He literally slapped himself across his face before getting out of his car and heading inside.

"Nice of you to show up, Mr. Walsh," Annalise said in monotone.

"Y-yeah," Connor said. He fidgeted uncomfortably with his hands until he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Someone get him up to speed," She said before taking Bonnie into her office.

"You want us to brief you, or not?" Laurel said.

Connor walked to the couch and sat on the edge where he stared blankly at a seam in the carpet. He didn't realize Mikaela trying to talk to him until asher waved his hand in his face.

"You okay dude?" Asher asked.

"I feel like shit," Connor said. And then he started laughing; Hysterically, and without stopping.

"Connor," Wes said. He grabbed Connor's shoulder. "Connor!"

"What the high holy hell is going on in here?" Annalise said. Connors laughing had quickly turned to sobs and he was scratching his wrists while mumbling Ollie incoherently under his breath.

"We don't know, he was just- He was just like this when he came in," Mikaela said.

"Everyone out," Annalise said sternly. "Bonnie, get some water,"

She kneeled on the ground next to Connor, despite the tight dress she was wearing. She gently helped him back onto the couch and sat next to him.

"Connor," She said. "Connor, did you take anything before you came here?"  
"Oxycodone," He said through sobs. He didn't even try to lie, it would be no use.

"How many?' She asked soothingly. She continued to run her fingers through his hair and hold him close.

"Four," He said. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep doing this, I can't,"

"Shhh," Analise said. "Sleep it off. You'll feel better when you wake up,"

Annalise got up and draped a blanket over connor and gave him a glass of water from Bonnie before telling the rest of the Keating 5 to go home.

"Go to sleep," She whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. Yes, there was the times that he had farted in class and it had obviously been him, or when he was first coming out and everyone besides. Gemma laughed at him; But nothing had ever felt this bad. You would think that he would be used to feeling by now.

He could hear Annalise whispering softly in the other room, being careful not wake him. He got off the coach, or rather rolled off, and walked dizzily to her office and knocked on the door which was promptly opened by Annalise. Connor could see Bonnie inside with her blank stare like usual along with...Oliver.

"Mr. Walsh," Annalise said. She put a hand on his shoulder and moved him back to the couch. Me and your boyfriend were just discussing your recovery. You have two options here; There is a rehab clinic approximately three miles from this very building. Or, you can allow us, your friends to help you through this,"

Oliver came out of the office and stared longingly at Connor who was obviously uncomfortable in the situation. Was oliver mad at him? Lying was something he had to do as a defense attorney, but not as a boyfriend. Connor realized he fucked up royally; If Oliver didn't forgive him, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"H-how are you feeling?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"Ollie," Connor said shakily. "Ollie, i'm really sorry,"

"Connor…" Oliver said. He sat beside Connor on the couch and wrapped his arms around the him. "I just want you to get better, okay?"

"I'm so sorry," He said again. He leaned into his boyfriend's embrace and closed his eyes. It wasn't the first time that he realized: Oliver wasn't like the other boys he's been with. He isn't something that he can just use and then throw away. He isn't the type of person that would use just leave Connor either. He was here to stay.

Oliver took Connor home and took a sick day from work. They watched Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory which happened to be Connor's favorite movie and then moved to the bed where they held each other in their afternoon nap. Before falling to sleep Oliver promised Connor that he would always be there for him. Always.


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks clean and he messed up. He was doing great but he had to go and fuck it up like always. He always fucked everything up with Oliver. Always.

He paced back and forth in his and Oliver's room. They had been staying together ever since The incident with Annalise. Things were fine, greater than usual even, but the constant need to feel the unique high of the prescription medication that was taken from him was too great. He slipped.

"Connor," Oliver sighed from the other side of the locked door. he had been in here for what, an hour now? He was too ashamed to show his face, now matter how dramatic that sounded. "Come on, let's just talk about this,"

Connor moved his back to be against the door and slid down it with his head in his hands, sobbing softly. Maybe it was the stress of having killed someone or maybe it was the fact that he had stopped taking his antidepressants. He was having a breakdown again.

Oliver listened from the other side if the door, hearing his boyfriends sobs. He sighed. He was hard on himself. Oliver went into this situation knowing it would be hard. He even expected that a relapse like this would happen; If anything, he thought it would have happened sooner.

"Connor," Oliver said again. "I'm coming in, ok?"

There was no response from the other side of the door.

Oliver pulled out his Visa card and slid it through the crack between the door and the frame to unhinge the door. He pushed it open against Connor's force and looked at the sight before him.

Oliver felt his heart drop. Connor's eyes were red from crying and he was sniffling sadly. Maybe if he tried harder to keep him clean…

"Ollie," Connor said. "I know you've heard it all before but i'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ollie,"

Oliver sat down on the floor beside Connor and wrapped his arms around the teary boy. He moved Connor's head to be nestled in the crook of his neck and rubbed circles into his back.

"It's ok," He whispered. "Did you think i would give up on you?"

"I would give up on myself," Connor said. "I think i have given up on myself, Ollie,"

"Don't say that," Oliver said sternly now. "You're worth more than that,"

The morose frown on connor's face turned to a small smile as he gripped his boyfriend tighter. He was lucky to have such a man as his partner.

"So," Oliver said standing up, and helping up his boyfriend. "Today starts day one of you being clean again, do you need something to clear your mind?" He looked suggestively at the bed.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," Connor smiled back.


End file.
